


[OC WORK ONESHOTS] portal to elysium

by Abysmxvl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, just...ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abysmxvl/pseuds/Abysmxvl
Summary: just a few miscellaneous oneshots about my o/c worldportal to elysium - wb'ing info isn't much but i'll probably uh - write about it in the first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

portal to elysium 

synopsis

an interstellar sci-fi post apocalyptic fantasy world with a bunch of random crap going on.  
earth has gone to pure shit, so we've had to move outta there. there's space pirates, ongoing intergalatic wars, military nutheads, random culture clash, and a whole bunch of disorganised shit which doesn't make sense but the universe is up for exploration - nothing's gotta make sense if there's way too much stuff to think about right?


	2. identity comfort

The female soldier slumped down on a bench next to him, cupping her hands over her face.  
“This… I’ve seen some serious shit. I mean, we all have. How have you not… you know-” Sepherine swiped a finger viciously across her neck.

“Hah. O’course there’s a few cowards.”  
He laughed, seemingly in a self-consoling way to mask some forbidden trace of feeling behind it. The guard spoke in a thick accent, proving not to be from close.

“There’s some days you can’t get it out yer' noggin. But the next day you realise, better a life lead than one dead, ey? And I live by that. Us guards, that’s what keeps us goin’ for the ‘nother day or two. Can’t say it’s a long life we live before we die though, ey? But... it’s worth somethin’ if you’re on the team for as long as us both.”

“Dying is touchy. I do not fear it, yet, some part of me is apprehensive. I’ve seen too many of our men die like that. Do you truly think that is just?”

She frowned, eyeing her shuffled feet as she spoke.

“O’course! Buddies will die around ya... but think of it as fuel to your fire. Lets us know we’re fightin’ for a good cause. Gives us reason to keep pushin’ - for them. We’re doing a good thing ‘ere.”

The man pauses, and glances over to her, offering a genuine smile. A kind pat on the back greets her before he stands up to leave.

“Take it easy, rookie.”


End file.
